Ah, Kece
by Chillianne Erythroxylon
Summary: Drabble, most gajeness, nistaness. "Sudah kubilang, Tou-san. Nami-nee itu cakep dan kece!" "Masa? Apa buktinya?" RnR onegaai !


**Tittle: **_**Ah, Kece  
**_**Rate: **_**T**_**  
Language: **_**Indonesian**_**  
Disclaimer: **_**Kishimoto Masashi**_

**Summary: **_Drabble, most gajeness, nistaness. "Sudah kubilang, Tou-san. Nami-nee itu cakep dan kece!" "Masa? Apa buktinya?" RnR onegaai~!_

**Warning(s): **_**Drabble, Gaje, Canon, OC for next generation, almost future fic, VERY OOC, NARSISCUS SASUKE, crispy humor, minim deskrip, **_**bahasa gaul, gak baku, **_**etc.**_

**Still want to read it if you don't like this pair?  
You'd better go to the hell! *digampar***

**Don't like don't read! ;)**

**.**

* * *

"Oh iya, _Tou-san_. Kalau dipikir-pikir _Nee-san _cakep juga ya,"

Uchiha Sasuke nyaris menyemburkan _ocha _yang tengah dikumur olehnya. Ia kemudian menoleh dan menatap horror Sora yang tengah memasang wajah manis khas para _shota; _merona. Tangan _shinobi _berambut pantat bebek itu gemetar memegang cangkirnya.

"Kamu … mabuk … ya …?" tanyanya dengan suara berat. "—biasanya kau mengejek Nami dengan sebutan dada rata, _cewek _tak berdada, si mata empat, atau _si wanita berdada rata bermata empat tak berekspresi dan berhati beku_," lanjut Sasuke horror. Kali ini ia tak berani mendekati bocah berambut merah jambu yang tengah menatapnya nyalang. (Tak sopan.)

Sementara di lain pihak, Uchiha Nami yang tengah mendatangi sang Hokage tiba-tiba bersin tanpa sebab.

"_Tou-san_, Nami-_nee _beneran cakep. Tapi bukan berarti aku suka padanya!" desis Sora kemudian. Membuat Sasuke menghela napas lega seraya mengelus dada. Oh, jangan sampai puteranya ini menjalin hubungan _incest _dengan kakak kandungnya sendiri.

"Kenapa kau baru menyadarinya sekarang? Nami 'kan mewarisi wajah yang sama sepertiku. Wajar kalau dia cakep. Siapa dulu ayahnya."

Sasuke kembali menyeruput _ocha-_nya. Tak menyadari tatapan _ilfeel _Sora. Ia terdiam menikmati kegaduhan di dapur yang disebabkan oleh Ikuto dan Sakura. _'Idih … kok Tou-san narsis banget sih? Sok kece pula! Memang sih, mukanya awet muda. Tapi … nggak usah lebay kayak gini juga!' _batin bocah berambut merah muda dan berwajah _shota _itu frustasi.

Sehembus angin sore membelai poni yang berjatuhan di dahi Sasuke. Dan, Sora kembali menatapnya _ilfeel_. _'—mentang-mentang ganteng sok dramatis pula! Kupangkas poninya baru nyadar dia! Dahinya itu pasti sama lebarnya dengan Kaa-chan!'_

—kali ini giliran Sakura yang bersin dari arah dapur.

"Ehh, _bro_. Ngomong-ngomong apa yang membuatmu baru menyadari betapa _kece-_nya kakakmu?"

Sasuke kembali membuka percakapan itu dengan gaya anak gaul. Membuat putera keduanya itu _sweatdrop _dengan perubahan drastis sang ayah yang selalu tiba-tiba.

"Apa sih _kece-kece_!"

"Nggak tau _gue _juga. Tapi anak zaman sekarang 'kan ngomong kayak begitu,"

"—_abah _nggak nyadar umur banget! Malu-maluin aku!"

"—Hei! Bapakmu ini memang masih muda dan kece, tau! Aku dan Nami terpaut tujuh belas tahun. Lihat wajahku, ganteng 'kan? Nggak keriput kayak pamanmu yang sekarang lagi disiksa di alam _barzakh _sana!"

—entah mengapa Sasuke merasakan kalau sang kakak tengah men-_death glare_-nya dari alam sana. Dan, sumpah, Sora semakin mual dibuatnya. Bocah itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seraya melantunkan lafadz dzikrullah (?).

"_Daddy please stop it! Why did you have a weird behavior?"_

"_Nyarios naon eta Ujang? Da abdi mah teu ngartos,"_

Detik berikutnya Sora mencekik leher sang ayah dengan penuh amarah. Membuat _shinobi _bermata _onyx _itu meronta dan dibuat sesak napas oleh tenaga monster sang anak —yang diwariskan oleh istrinya.

"SUDAHLAH _TOU-SAN! _JANGAN MENJADI ANEH SEPERTI ITU! KAU MAU KUMASUKKAN KE RUMAH SAKIT JIWA, HAH? SEKALI LAGI KAU BERBICARA SEPERTI ITU, KUPASTIKAN KAU AKAN MENJADI SATE MADURA BESOK MALAM!" (Apa-apaan ini?)

Sora membentak Sasuke dengan suara nyaringnya yang belum berubah menjadi suara berat. Melengking, seperti bocah. Karena dia memang bocah. Cekikan maut itu segera terlepas dan sang bungsu Uchiha langsung terbatuk seraya memegangi lehernya. Ia menatap nyalang _emerald _bocah setan itu dengan penuh dendam.

"Teganya kau! Kau mau aku mati di usia muda, hah? Dunia ini pasti akan menangis karena kehilanganku!"

Tak menjawab, Sora kembali mendudukkan dirinya di samping sang ayah. Merebut _ocha _milik Sasuke dan menghabiskannya sekaligus. Membuat Sasuke memprotesnya dengan wajah memelas. "Heeeiii! Itu 'kan teh punyaku!"

"Makanya nggak usah sok dramatis. Minum teh aja repot banget sih _Tou-san_,"

Sasuke cemberut dan memasang raut wajah masamnya.

"Sudah kubilang, _Tou-san_. Nami-_nee _itu cakep dan kece!"

Kembali Sora memulai aktivitas _fanboying_(?)nya pada sang kakak. Sasuke sedikit iri, iri karena Sora selalu memuji Nami. Bukan dirinya. Padahal semua orang di dunia ini tahu siapa yang terganteng nomor wahid. (Hei, kenapa Sasuke mendadak narsis seperti ini?)

"Masa? Apa buktinya?"

_Onyx _Sasuke memicing, dan _emerald _Sora menatapnya datar. Bocah itu menghela napasnya berat, melepas penat dan emosi yang menyelubungi hatinya. Ah. Beginilah resiko memiliki _bokap kece_.

.

.

.

"Kau nggak pernah tau kalau _Nee-san _punya banyak _fangirls_. Percaya atau tidak, dia itu memang **ganteng **dan selalu dikira laki-laki! Banyak cewek yang naksir dia, tahu! Bahkan teman-temanku dan Ikuto di akademi juga naksir dia. Terus kalau di kalangan cowok, dia juga lumayan populer. Tapi lebih sering dikira _shota _kayak aku. Da— E-EHHH? _TOU-SAN!"_

—dan pengakuan tanpa dosa yang terlontar dari mulut Sora itu membuat Sasuke pingsan di tempatnya dengan mulut berbusa.

.

.

.

"_To-Tou-san _beneran bakal mati muda! AHH! _TOU-SAAAN_~! BANGUUUN! AKU BECANDA! AKU SAYANG KAMU! _TOU-SAAAAN~! SE-SESEORANG, TOLONG AKUUU! TOLONG AYAHKUUU! BAYINYA SUDAH KELUAAR! (?)_"

—**FIN**—

* * *

(*) Nyarios naon eta Ujang? Da abdi mah teu ngartos:Ngomong apa sih kamu itu, Nak? Aku nggak ngerti. (lol. Chill orang cianjur. Ada yang bisa bahasa sunda juga? *plaks*)

Oh iya, Chill mau nanya nih soal fic Sacrifice. Menurut readers-sama yang udah baca fic itu gimana? XD apa Chill harus nentuin endingnya dari sekarang? Ah, Chill juga mau nanya lagi. Readers maunya fic itu berakhir bahagia atau malah tragis? : vote lewat kotak review ya^^ *dibuang*

Ahh fic ini cuma pelampiasan doang. Chill kesel sama UTS kemarin, sebenernya -_-  
Oke, abaikan curcol di atas :D feedback dinanti.

.

Chillianne Erythroxylon™  
25/04/2012


End file.
